<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflections of Light by PalavaRakkaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749022">Reflections of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/pseuds/PalavaRakkaus'>PalavaRakkaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gauntlet Kink, I have never touched the source material, I want to say pining because Anders pines for the gauntlets for a bit, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/pseuds/PalavaRakkaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds Fenris's gauntlets far more tempting than he should. Fenris indulges him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflections of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I wrote another gauntlet kink fic right after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049020">Cold, Sharp, Beautiful</a> (which is not otherwise related to this fic). I will make this kink a thing, I fucking swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of the setting sun reflected from Fenris's gauntlet as the elf reached to accept his bowl of whatever Hawke had decided to call dinner tonight, and on the other side of their campfire, Anders' breath caught.</p><p>He'd always adored Fenris's hands, slender but strong, calloused from the hilt of his sword but endlessly gentle when they touched Anders. The white lines of lyrium embedded into his skin emphasised his long fingers and created a beautiful contrast with the smooth brown of his skin. And the gauntlets—</p><p>Maker, the gauntlets. Just seeing Fenris wear them did <em>things</em> to him. On the rare occasion Fenris touched him with the gauntlets on, Anders wanted to press against him and beg for their sharp, dangerous touch on his bare skin. Cold metal and stinging scratches Fenris would perhaps soothe with his clever tongue… Anders could imagine it in such vivid detail.</p><p>He had to admit he'd always been a little too much into things that were bad for him, and though Fenris himself had, in the end, turned out the be the <em>best</em> thing that had ever happened to him, the gauntlets were a different matter. Not to mention that Fenris would never agree to such—</p><p>"Blondie?"</p><p>Varric's voice had him jerking out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Sleeping with your eyes open now?"</p><p>"Sorry," Anders said and hoped the sudden blush he could feel heating up his cheeks wasn't visible in the fading light. "It's been a long day."</p><p>That got him a few agreeing murmurs from the others.</p><p>They'd set up their camp half a day's march away from Kirkwall, too exhausted and hungry to make it home that night after a long week of travelling and fighting. It had taken all their collective strength to build a fire, pitch their tents and cook a meal, and if Anders was a little lost in his thoughts, it wasn't unexpected.</p><p>Hawke pushed a bowl of steaming food into his hands. "The sooner you eat, the sooner you can get a few hours of sleep. Andraste knows we all need that."</p><p>Silently, Anders nodded. As he stuffed the first spoonful into his mouth, he caught Fenris's eyes across the fire, and for a moment, he was sure the elf knew exactly what had had him so distracted. The heat on his cheeks intensified, but Fenris only offered him a tiny, hidden smile before focusing on his dinner again.</p><p>Anders was very careful to keep his eyes off Fenris's hands for the rest of the evening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh of relief, Anders let the door of Fenris's mansion close behind his back.</p><p>He and Fenris had spent the day helping Hawke find some kind of papers that, according to him, contained information that was dangerous in the wrong hands. Though there had not been much fighting, rushing around Kirkwall since before sunrise had taken its toll on all of them, despite Hawke kindly buying them all a dinner afterwards, and Anders was glad to be home.</p><p>And it <em>was</em> home, the mansion, he realised as he followed Fenris upstairs to the rooms the elf bothered to keep habitable. After spending almost all his nights here, he'd started to feel as if he belonged in this place, and it didn't seem as if Fenris had anything against it. Quite the opposite, in fact.</p><p>Smiling to himself, Anders closed the door of the bedroom—their bedroom—behind them and turned to look at Fenris. The elf had knelt down by the cold fireplace, and Anders allowed himself a moment to stand there and do nothing more than watch as Fenris lit the fire. He could have done it faster himself, with his magic, but Fenris preferred his tinderbox, and Anders wasn't complaining. It gave him a chance to observe the precise movements of Fenris's hands and, when the fire took to the tinder, the dance of its orange light on the metal of his gauntlets and on his skin.</p><p>Once the fire was burning merrily, Fenris set away the tinderbox, dusted his hands and got up. The elf reached for the fastenings of his gauntlets, and before Anders could stop himself, he had opened his mouth.</p><p>"Let me."</p><p>Fenris turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised, but offered his hand to Anders.</p><p>He had to take a moment to still the shaking of his own hands before he could get to work, and even then, only promising himself he'd kiss Fenris's bare hands gave him the strength to resist the urge to kiss the back of the gauntlet. Gently, with careful fingers, he opened the small clasps, one by one, the metal cold against his skin whenever he touched it. The plates clinked against each other as the fastenings loosened, and Fenris's fingers twitched when Anders pulled the gauntlet off. He laid it down, though not before stroking his thumb over the back of it, and went to work on the other one.</p><p>Fenris's eyes were fixed on him, he could feel it, but he kept his gaze on the hand held in his until he could slip off the other gauntlet too. He set it next to the first one, and then took both of Fenris's hands in his and brought them to his lips. Fenris made a soft, surprised noise as Anders pressed a kiss on his knuckles, and it sent a little spike of desire through him. He turned the hands around in his and kissed the centre of each palm, and Fenris's hands curled into loose fists around the kisses, as if he didn't want to lose them.</p><p>With a little sigh, the elf pulled one hand free from Anders' hold and cupped his cheek, the touch almost unbearably gentle, and Anders looked up to meet his eyes.</p><p>There was something new in Fenris's gaze, something curious and thoughtful and almost calculating, but before he could analyse it any further, Fenris pulled him down into a tender kiss. With Fenris so close, that sweet mouth on his and one hand held in his own, it was difficult to pay attention to anything else, and soon, Fenris made Anders forget all about that look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Until he saw it again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Anders arrived to the mansion, Fenris was sitting at the table, his breastplate and one gauntlet resting on it, the other in his hands as he used a soft cloth to oil its shining surface.</p><p>The weather had been unbearably rainy and humid, and the elf had been complaining about rust for days. Anders couldn't blame him; he had no idea how much Fenris's armour cost, but replacing even a part of it would be expensive, as finely made and perfectly fitting for him as it was.</p><p>And, Anders admitted to himself, it would be a damn shame if Fenris had to get a different pair of gauntlets. They could never be as lovely as the ones he had now.</p><p>Anders sat down next to Fenris and spent a while watching the elf, enjoying the easy, confident way he worked. There was something comforting in that, a strange familiar kind of domesticity that probably shouldn't be connected to armour, but Anders didn't care. He had never been one for things that were normal, which may have been why he had ended up with Fenris in the first place—and that, of course, had turned out to be a dream come true.</p><p>Eventually, Fenris seemed to be done with the gauntlet. He laid it down and reached for the other one, and before Anders realised what was happening, he'd opened his mouth. "I can take care of that."</p><p>Fenris looked up and shook his head. "You have had a long day. You should rest. This won't take long."</p><p>"No, I want to," Anders insisted.</p><p>Fenris considered that, eyes searching Anders' face. Anders wasn't sure what he saw there, though he hoped the elf wouldn't read too much into the offer. He was just helping, wasn't he? Nothing out of the ordinary in that.</p><p>The same thoughtful, almost-calculating look Anders recognised from earlier was back in Fenris's eyes, suggesting he may not have agreed. For a moment, he seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but in the end, he shrugged one shoulder and pushed the gauntlet towards Anders.</p><p>With careful hands, Anders picked it up. It always surprised him how heavy the damn things were. The small plates of metal were thick, and there were many of them, but the easy way Fenris moved while wearing the gauntlets made them seem no heavier than leather gloves.</p><p>Fenris was strong, and his lovely hands were strong, and it was really not a good time to get distracted by that, Anders told himself. Determinate to focus on doing what he'd promised to do, he reached for one of the rags Fenris had left on the table, poured a little oil on it, and wiped it across the unyielding steel.</p><p>"It's a wonder you aren't bleeding because of these things all the time," he said as he worked. There was a tiny spot of grime where two plates met, and he scrubbed at it harder. "If I had to wear these, I'd scratch and poke myself constantly."</p><p>Fenris made an amused noise. He'd picked up the breastplate, and from the corner of his eye, Anders could see his hands smooth over the metal.</p><p>"I used to," Fenris said. "But I have learnt to be careful. I can do anything with them, and it will only hurt if I choose to hurt someone."</p><p>There was something odd in his tone, and Anders' head jerked up. He expected to find Fenris looking at him, but instead, the elf was focused on the breastplate on his lap.</p><p>Anders swallowed and went back to rubbing more oil on the gauntlet.</p><p>They worked in companionable silence, Anders very careful as he turned the gauntlet around in his hand. There was something satisfying in seeing how the metal cleared and shone, though it got his hands smudged with dirt.</p><p>Running his fingers over the plates as much as he did may have had something to do with that.</p><p>"There," he said when he deemed the results good enough, and rested the gauntlet on the table. Light reflected from the clear steel, bright and beautiful.</p><p>Fenris looked at him, a tiny smile on his lips, before getting up and setting the breastplate next to the gauntlets.</p><p>"Thank you for the help," he said and bent down to kiss Anders on the cheek.</p><p>"Not a problem," Anders said, which was very much true.</p><p>Fenris hummed softly and gave him another light kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anders had planned to write a few words for his manifesto after he and Fenris had had dinner, but had ended up reading a book in front of the bedroom fire instead. The manifesto could wait; he wrote it almost every evening, and as he told Justice, taking a break every now and then helped him to focus better when he returned to it.</p><p>The sound of the bedroom door closing had him looking up from his book, and he froze. Fenris was dressed in his armour again.</p><p>The elf didn't have a habit of wearing it in the evening when they weren't planning to go out anymore, or weren't expecting guests, and he had been just in his tunic and leggings when they'd shared their dinner. Putting it back on meant something.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Anders asked.</p><p>"Nothing," Fenris said.</p><p>Anders expected him to elaborate further, but Fenris didn't say anything more.</p><p>"So why are you dressed like you're going out?" Anders asked.</p><p>Fenris's mouth twitched. "I was wondering," he said, and something in his tone that made Anders tense, "when you would suggest it, but seems as if you have decided not to."</p><p>"Suggest … what exactly?"</p><p>Fenris crossed his arms, and armour touched armour, metal clinked against metal, and Anders could not look away.</p><p>"What indeed, I wonder," Fenris said. His eyes were boring into Anders, bright green and knowing, and his lips curved into a tiny, teasing smile.</p><p>Anders swallowed, his throat tight. "Are you—You can't mean what I think you mean."</p><p>"Can I not?" Fenris stepped closer, his movements easy and sinuous, and a gauntleted hand cupped Anders' cheek, steel and skin and lyrium touching him. "What do you think I mean?"</p><p>Anders couldn't answer, could barely get enough air into his lungs. Fenris's thumb stroked across his cheek, across his stubble, and the metal covering it was cold and smooth.</p><p>"You like the gauntlets," Fenris told him.</p><p>"Yes," Anders breathed before he could even think about it. "How did you—" He paused to clear his throat. "How did you know?"</p><p>"You are not subtle." Fenris smiled, and it was so fond it almost broke Anders' heart. "You nearly make me feel as if I am taking advantage."</p><p><em>What?</em> "No!" Anders covered the hand on his cheek with his own, cold, cold metal under his touch. "No, you're not." He turned his head and pressed a kiss on the centre of Fenris's palm. "I want this. I want this so much."</p><p>Fenris tilted Anders' chin up, leant down and kissed him.</p><p>"<em>Good</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was no one else Anders would have ever trusted this much.</p><p>He stood naked in front of fully clothed, fully armoured Fenris, very much vulnerable despite his magic and Justice. His cock was already hard, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, loud as a drum. He was almost certain Fenris could hear it too.</p><p>There was hardly a time he didn't find Fenris beautiful and desirable, but here, at this moment, he was something more, something beyond what Anders had dared to dream of. The elf wore the same clothes, the same armour, moved the same sinuous way he always did, but somehow that all was more, because this time, it was all for Anders.</p><p>Fenris raised a hand, and Anders held his breath as he waited for it touch him. His entire body was tense with anticipation, almost trembling, and he <em>wanted</em>.</p><p>The hand landed on the side of his neck, the touch firm but gentle, strange and familiar at the same time.</p><p>"Relax," Fenris told him. "I will not harm you. I will give you nothing more than what you can take."</p><p>Anders nodded. "I know."</p><p>"I will, however," Fenris added, "give you all you <em>can</em> take."</p><p>Anders' breath hitched. Fenris made that happen with such beautiful ease.</p><p>"Please," he whispered.</p><p>A fraction of smile on his lips, Fenris pulled him closer, and Anders knew the breastplate would be burning cold against his skin, but he still gasped as his chest touched it. The chill of it had his nipples hardening and gooseflesh spreading all over him. Fenris's arm settled around his waist, the gauntlet across his lower back, and his entire body jerked at the contact. A smug look on his face, Fenris leant up to seal their mouths together.</p><p>The kiss was gentler than he'd expected, slow and careful, and Anders parted his lips and let Fenris claim his mouth. Fenris's hand on his waist slid down and cupped the curve of his arse, squeezed, the claws sinking into his skin just a little, painful and good, and Anders moaned into the kiss. With a pleased sound, Fenris pulled Anders' hips forward until they met his, and Anders moaned again as he could feel the elf's hard cock through his leggings.</p><p>Fenris released his mouth and looked up at him. "I would like to have that mouth somewhere else."</p><p>He'd barely finished his sentence before Anders was on his knees on the floor. He nuzzled Fenris's cock through the leggings, felt it twitch as he mouthed the hard line of it. Gauntleted hands combed through his hair, their touch so gentle and careful Anders thought he would melt.</p><p>His own hands weren't entirely steady as he freed Fenris's erection and wrapped his fingers around it. Above him, Fenris made an encouraging noise, and he took the tip into his mouth. It was hard and hot and tasted of Fenris, and when he moaned around it, it spilled a few drops of precome on his tongue.</p><p>"You are a gift," Fenris told him. "You lovely creature."</p><p>One of his hands slid down the back of Anders' neck, the cold touch of it making him shiver as it rested there, fingertips encased in steel stroking across his skin.</p><p>Anders gripped Fenris's hips with one hand and took the elf's cock deeper into his mouth until his lips met his fingers, sucked at it hard before pulling back to lick at the tip. Fenris cursed under his breath, the hand still in Anders' hair clenching, tugging a little, and that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock.</p><p>He kept alternating between sucking and licking, paying special attention to the sensitive head the way he knew Fenris liked, giving his all until Fenris's thighs were trembling and the elf pulled out of his mouth. Anders whined, Fenris's taste still lingering on his tongue.</p><p>"Hush," Fenris said and brushed a few strands of hair from Anders' eyes. "On your feet now, come on."</p><p>Anders obeyed, the gauntleted hands on him helping him up, their touch firm on his arms. A part of him wanted them to grip him tighter, leave scratches, maybe bruises, mark him in some way. Fenris pulled him into a kiss, this one hungry and demanding, tongue sliding into Anders' mouth, hand cupping his arse again, and Anders submitted and clung to the elf to stay on his feet.</p><p>The kiss seemed to last for a long while, but finally, Fenris pulled back and gave Anders a light push towards the bed. Anders climbed into it, Fenris following him, and allowed the elf's touch to guide him onto his hands and knees on the centre.</p><p>Fenris stroked his sides, and Anders shivered. The contrast of the icy metal and warm skin, smooth gauntlet and rough, calloused palm was a lot like Fenris himself, a beautiful contradiction. Anders focused on feeling the touch as Fenris's hands trailed their paths over his body, the claw-tips scratching but never breaking the skin, dangerous in the best possible way.</p><p>The hands made their wait to his hips and to his legs, and without a warning, the sharp tips pressed into the inside of his thigh. Anders shuffled his knees wider on the bedding, and got an approving pat on his arse for that. Then there were claws, dancing over his buttocks, pressing into them here and there in a way that made his cock twitch. The gauntlets were <em>so cold</em>, as if the metal could never get warm.</p><p>One claw-tip slipped between his arse cheeks, trailing down, so sharp on his sensitive skin. A choked-off noise escaped Anders' lips, his body tense as he tried to stay as still as possible.</p><p>The claw reached his balls and changed direction, returned back up, circling his hole, and Anders could feel the muscle clench involuntarily.</p><p>"Do you want me to fuck you?" Fenris asked, and the tip of his finger circled Anders' hole again, pressed lightly into his skin.</p><p>Anders turned to look at the elf over his shoulder. "What kind of a question is that?"</p><p>Fenris's mouth curved into a faint smile and his hands left Anders' body. "Then perhaps you should—" He nodded towards the little jar of grease they kept near the bed for this very purpose.</p><p>Anders didn't waste a moment. He picked up the jar, scooped grease onto his fingers and turned to Fenris. The elf's cock was standing up from the opening of his leggings, hard and slick with precome at the tip, and he spread the grease over it, barely resisting the urge to stroke it, feel it hot and heavy on his palm, make Fenris come as he watched. Only the desperate need to have that cock inside him as the gauntlets touched him made him let go and settle back on his hands and knees.</p><p>"Fuck me," he demanded.</p><p>"As you wish," Fenris said, voice amused, and gripped Anders' waist with one hand.</p><p>The tip of his slick cock touched Anders' hole, and Anders did his best to relax as it began to push in, the stretch familiar and so, so good. There was always something special about the first slow, careful slide into his body, especially without fingers opening him up first, and this time, the gauntlets touching him made it even better. Fenris didn't rush, didn't force him to take more than he could at once, and Anders revelled in the feeling of being filled.</p><p>All the way inside Anders, Fenris stopped and trailed a hand down Anders' back, the sharp tips of his gauntlets pressing into his skin just enough to make him shiver.</p><p>"I do not wish to see you bleed," Fenris said, voice pleasant, "but if I wanted, it would be so easy."</p><p>"I know," Anders breathed.</p><p>Fenris's hand stopped on his waist and squeezed, and the claws digging into his flesh were the gentlest of threats.</p><p>"You like that. The danger."</p><p>"Yes," Anders admitted. "And I—" One hand slipped backwards, to his thigh, the sharp tips prickling over his skin, and for a moment, he couldn't remember what he'd meant to say.</p><p>"And?" Fenris prompted and gave him a lazy, shallow thrust.</p><p>"And I like knowing that I'm safe," Anders managed. Fenris gave him another thrust, and sparks of pleasure rushed through his body. "You <em>could</em> hurt me. You won't."</p><p>"I won't," Fenris confirmed.</p><p>His grip tightened on Anders and the next thrust was much harder and much more precisely aimed, and Anders cried out, and cried out again as Fenris kept fucking him like that, hard and deep. The gauntleted hands danced all over his skin, on his back and thighs and belly, brushing over his arse, pinching his nipples and leaving trails of goose bumps across his shoulder blades.</p><p>Fenris's hands made their way to his chest, palms flat on his skin and, without warning, pulled him up so that they were both kneeling, Anders on Fenris's lap, legs on either side of the elf's, the cold metal of Fenris's breastplate pressed to his back. Fenris's cock was so deep inside him, filling him completely, and his own cock was hard enough to hurt, dripping precome.</p><p>"Fenris," he gasped.</p><p>Fenris kissed the back of his neck, nuzzled his ear. The hands on his chest gave sharp pinches to his nipples before they trailed lower, over his belly. Anders squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep breathing as the hands kept moving, and then suddenly left his skin.</p><p>His eyes flew open again as he felt a cold touch on his cock, and he looked down. Fenris twirled the tip of his finger around the slick head, and for a terrifying moment Anders was sure he was going to <em>come</em>. He made a noise, high-pitched and desperate, his arse clenching around Fenris's cock as he panted.</p><p>"Good, isn't it?" Fenris asked.</p><p>Anders could not answer. He swallowed, throat dry, and kept watching, his heart hammering in his chest as Fenris wrapped a hand around his cock. It was both terrifying and wonderful, the steel like ice in sharp contrast to the warmth of Fenris's palm.</p><p>"You are so close already," Fenris whispered in his ear, the hand on his cock giving it a slow, careful stroke. "Right on the edge."</p><p>"Yes," Anders managed to gasp. He raised a hand and very slowly, trailed his fingers over the metal-covered back of Fenris's on his cock. "Fuck, this is—I don't—<em>let me</em>."</p><p>Fenris hummed and kissed his neck again, soft lips and a trace of teeth, and his hand gave Anders cock another frightening, delicious stroke that that left him panting. It wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge, into an orgasm as bright and clear as the light dancing on the sharp edges of the gauntlet.</p><p>The hand released his cock, and Anders would have protested, but Fenris shoved him forward, face down onto the sheets, and then the elf was fucking him as if he'd never have the chance again, hard, deep pushes into him, filling him as deep as he could. Anders worked a hand under his hips, wrapped it around his cock and muffled his desperate cries into the sheets as Fenris pounded his arse, firm hands on his shoulders pinning him down. Fenris's thrusts pushed his cock into his own hand, and the perfect sharp claws of the gauntlets dug into his skin, and there was not enough air in his lungs, not enough air in the room, and Fenris cock kept ramming into his prostate with brutal force and he was <em>coming</em>, screaming, the world around him lost in the haze of overwhelming pleasure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reality returned in stages.</p><p>First, Anders became aware of the hands stroking his back. They were still covered with steel, and their touch was gentle. With some effort, he turned to look over his shoulder and found Fenris smiling at him as he blinked and tried to focus his eyes.</p><p>"Still alive?" Fenris asked.</p><p>"Barely," Anders said. His voice was a little rough, and his body felt heavy. "Maker, you truly are something, aren't you?"</p><p>Fenris made an amused noise and bent down to kiss him. Anders kissed back, slow, easy, grateful, and Fenris petted his hair and hummed into the kiss.</p><p>They kissed for a while, but eventually, with a final peck on Anders' lips, Fenris pulled back, got up and went to remove his gauntlets. Anders rolled to his side and watched as the elf undressed, and when he was done, Anders reached out for his hand and pulled him back to the bed. He couldn't resist pressing a kiss on Fenris's palm before he let go, and Fenris smiled at him and lay down beside him, pulled him close. Anders rested his head on Fenris's chest and let out a long, satisfied sigh.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Fenris's hand curved over the back of his neck, warm and familiar, while the other settled on his waist.</p><p>"No need for that," the elf said. "I am always happy to make you happy."</p><p>He'd definitely done that. The fading echoes of the touch of the gauntlets lingered, along with the feeling of Fenris inside him. Smiling a little to himself, he nuzzled Fenris's chest, and the elf held him tighter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Anders dreamt of the play of light on shining metal and careful, dangerous, beautiful hands on his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>